


new normal

by localnastyboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, let my boys be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localnastyboy/pseuds/localnastyboy
Summary: By a stroke of good luck, McCree meets the love of his life.





	new normal

Jesse’s muscles ached as he walked through the labyrinth of hallways to get back to his dorm on base. Orders from higher-ups to refresh all active agents on training he would have completed a few years ago put more stress on his joints than he would have hoped. Jesse was in no way out of shape, but rolling and shooting uses much different muscles than doing high-knees through tires and 100 meter lunges. He rubbed his eyes and yawned as he keyed himself into his room, hanging his hat on a nearby hook and slipped off his fatigues.

It was dark in his room and he fumbled over clothes that he left on the floor, silently cursing as he struggled to take off his boots. He found the edge of his bed and took of his boots proper now that he was stable sitting on the edge. Jesse was a messy guy, much to the chagrin of his commanders, but no one ever tried to enforce any kind of cleanliness code because everyone knew it would be ignored anyways. There was an odd charm about Jesse McCree; he enjoyed to tease his friends and superiors but he was always kind and cared deeply about those he trusted. He dressed like a bit of a fool but his goofy attitude and toothy grin won over most people and got him out of any trouble he may have gotten himself into. The trouble was nothing ever deserving of more than a stern look and tap on the wrist, but just little tricks and smart comments here and there.

Everyone on base adored their local cowboy aficionado and put up with him because it kept life in the military base refreshing. Some people took more to Jesse than others, though, like the man he was paired with by chance on a hastily put together mission almost two years back. Hanzo worked in different sector in Overwatch so they barely knew each other before Jesse was fatefully thrown into his team due to an injury of an existing member. Since then, they spent more time together; at first they just trained together, but that quickly turned into stolen kisses behind buildings and entangling themselves in one of their rooms after hours. Relationships weren't disallowed, but within active teams it was frowned upon, but yet again, McCree’s charm kept people looking the other way.

Finally down to just his briefs, Jesse laid down beside the familiar figure that was tucked under the blankets. He rolled onto his side and snaked his arm around his best friend and boyfriend, a pleased hum escaped the thick duvet and Jesse couldn't help but smile to himself.

How had he got so lucky?


End file.
